


[podfic] by any other name

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Dogs, Gen, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:I wish you would write a fic where Dele and Eric squabble over dog names. :)





	[podfic] by any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897065) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 

> author's note: none
> 
> podficcer's note:  
This is my fifth entry in Podfic Bingo (or sixth if you count Pod Together) and uses the square "read a friend's fic." It fulfills the September shape challenge of 4-square line AND gives me a bingo! =D
> 
> The 'friend' in question is kaixo, who played a big role in me starting to podfic in the first place and has continued to encourage me along the way. As fate would have it, I found out after editing that her birthday is soon (or might have passed by the time she sees this), so it's also a birthday present! Happy birthday!! <3

**Links**

[MP3 (17.2 MB, runtime 16:09)](https://mega.nz/#!PvoBAIhI!Aks_C6nYl9fzUBYGwscrNx5dy3bSpSFsMq8ue3m1T1M)

[M4A (22.8 MB, runtime 16:09)](https://mega.nz/#!DuoFlaAD!X6LZ4GkyEJ4_d3WPi_vQ4X97uyvZGch1HyZmTZD1UQo)

* * *

Music used:

  * "Who Are You" by The Who
  * "The Doggie in the Window" by Patti Page
  * a chant about Heung-Min Son performed by Spurs supporters (unfortunately not the exact chant I wanted, but it was the only one I could find)
  * "Donuts for Benny" from VeggieTales (specifically "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving")
  * "Cool" from "West Side Story," performed by Nathan Fillion and Adam Baldwin on "Castle"
  * "Welcome" from "Brother Bear," performed by The Blind Boys of Alabama and Phil Collins with Oren Waters

* * *

The picture used in the cover is of a Spurs crest dog ceramic bowl. You can find it on the official Spurs shop [here](https://shop.tottenhamhotspur.com/product/spurs-crest-dog-ceramic-bowl/82372).

**Author's Note:**

> author's endnote:
>
>> [The Uno tournament is a thing, taken from this blog entry here](https://cartilagefreecaptain.sbnation.com/2018/3/6/17083546/tottenham-hotspur-news-links-hoddle-of-coffee-march-6)  



End file.
